Cheers Sam and Diane - The Hero
by vodkarocks
Summary: This is a story about the on-going lives of Sam and Diane and their children. It takes place in 1999 and the children are in kindergarten. Only one new character is introduced in this chapter but one you should all enjoy. Thank you all again for your many kind reviews and messages. I appreciate them enormously. CHAPTER 3 uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

**Cheers: The Malones**

**Chapter 1**

_**Here is another story chronicling the lives of Sam and Diane and their children since their marriage in 1993. My stories have no real sequence of dates to them other than the first story written about their reunion in 1993. They are random stories and dates showing how their lives have unfolded since the Cheers finale. I place dates on the stories only so the reader has an idea of the time frame in which they take place. Enjoy.**_

**The Body Guard**

**October 1999**

** The bell rang as Maura and Joey walked up to the front door of the school. Joey ran ahead of his sister and slipped quickly through the throng of children waiting in line. Maura picked up her backpack that was resting on the sidewalk outside of the school and looked at her friend.**

"**Sophie, go home," she said. **

**Brown eyed Sophie dropped her eyes to the ground but Maura persisted. **

"**Sophie, I said go home right now."**

**Sophie sheepishly turned away from her friend and started walking away then looked back one more time. Maura ran to her and put her arms around her neck.**

"**Oh Sophie, you know you can't come into the school with me. Even though Daddy thinks you're smarter than most of the kids in the school, dogs aren't allowed inside."**

**Sophie licked Maura's face, wagged her tail, and ambled away. **

**Sam had gotten Sophie, a chocolate lab, as a six month old puppy in 1990 from a friend. She came to him fully trained, able to sit and shake hands on command. She often accompanied Sam to Cheers and honed her friendly dog status with all of the customers. When Diane and Sam reunited in 1993 Sophie bonded with Diane and moved from sleeping on the floor next to Sam's side of the bed to sleeping on the floor next to Diane's side. The day that Sam and Diane brought their twins home from the hospital in 1994, Sophie took up residence in the hallway between the children's bedrooms where she still sleeps, watching over the household.**

**Diane watched the crossing guard pat Sophie's head as she crossed the street to return home. Maura and Joey had begged Diane to let them walk 'alone' to school with their friends. The school was three quarters of a block from their home so Diane reluctantly agreed but watched them until the school bell rang.**

**Diane walked back into the house, poured herself a cup of coffee, and sat down at the table next to Sam. With a sigh she said, **

"**Sam, I can't believe how quickly time flies. Before you know it Maura and Joey will be leaving us entirely."**

**Sam, laughed and hugged her. "Is this about their wanting to walk to school alone?"**

"**Yes, they're growing up so quickly. They don't need me anymore, as much I mean, and before you know it they'll be going off to college."**

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down Diane. They won't be going to college until about 2012. It's only 1999. You've got a little time."**

"**Oh I know but it still makes me sad. We've known each other seventeen years and look how quickly that time passed."**

**Sam took her hands and said, "I know of six years that didn't pass so quickly."**

**She looked at him and squeezed his hands. "You're right about that Sam. Six very long years," she said wistfully. "So, what are you up to today?"**

"**Not a lot. I'm going to Cheers soon, then to the catering company at 2:00 to check the books, then to the bank, then a haircut. How about you and how about going out to dinner tonight?"**

"**Ooh, I'd love that. Let's go to that cozy Italian restaurant in the North End. I have a wonderful day planned. No classes today so I'm free. I'll be picking up your tux from the dry cleaners. Don't forget the Hospital Ball tomorrow night. It's one of Boston's most glamorous events."**

"**How could I forget such an eventful display of social climbing goons," he laughed, "and I get to pay a lot of money for the privilege."**

"**Oh Sam, I know you love wearing a tux and hobnobbing. You're just pretending to hate it. Besides, we have a table with Janet and Michael and Anna and Jim."**

"**True, at least we'll have fun making fun of your snobbish sorority sisters."**

**Diane burst out laughing. "Mitsy really is a snob isn't she, right down to the phony British accent but the ball is a wonderful money maker for the hospital. The proceeds go to the hospital's homeless shelter. Besides she hired our catering company for the affair so you'll actually be making money while you dance. By the way, are Woody and Kelley going?"**

"**No not this year."**

"**I'll bet Kelly's parents will be there," said Diane.**

"**Oh goody," laughed Sam, "Another group of snobbish boors. **

"**Come here you and give me a kiss, I have to go now," said Sam as he leaned over to give Diane a hug. "I do wish I didn't have to leave so early. We could have some serious hanky-panky this morning."**

"**I do too Sam. I have another idea. Let's not go out tonight. We can stay home, get the kids in bed early and have a Sam and Diane night right in our own bedroom. We can sit in bed watching old movies and have ice cream, peppermint ice cream," Diane said as she put her arms around his waist.**

"**I can almost see the ice cream melting as I swirl it around and around and around. Is this kitchen getter hotter or is it me?" Sam laughed.**

"**No, I think it's me. See you tonight. I'll get the ice cream," smiled Diane.**

**Sam pulled away from Diane, put his jacket on and opened the back door. **

"**By the way, "Where is Sophie?"**

"**You know Sophie. She's probably out and about in the neighborhood visiting and getting treats from her many friends. One neighbor calls her the Pearl Mesta of the canine set. I think she's right."**

**The bar was nearly empty when Sam walked in so he took the opportunity to check stock, work on paperwork and catch up on phone calls. As noon approached the bar got busier so he went out to help Woody.**

"**Woody, turn on the local news, I want to watch the highlights of last night's game." **

**Norm and Cliff had their eyes on the big screen television when Norm said, "Sammie, isn't that Sophie?"**

**Sam looked up and saw video footage of Sophie standing at a curb in front of a small child, blocking the child from entering traffic. The reporter described the event on the video. **_** A small child, eighteen months old, apparently slipped out of her house and started to walk into traffic. The dog stood in front of the child and refused to let her into the heavily traveled street. If the child tried to get around the dog, the dog moved too. Passersby tried to intervene but the protective dog wouldn't let them near the child. It wasn't until the child's mother came screaming to the scene that Sophie relented and allowed the mother to grab her child. **_

**The reporter went on to report. **_**The chocolate lab nonchalantly sauntered away as soon as the mother took over. **_**The reporter then went on to ask viewers if they knew the identity of what she described as the 'Hero Dog '.**

**Sam answered the phone an hour later. "Sam," said Diane, "What in the world is going on? I just got home from the dry cleaners and there are three messages on our answering machine from reporters wanting to do a feature story on Sophie."**

**Sam explained the news clip to Diane, wrote down the reporter's numbers and told her he'd call them. "Someone must have phoned in her identity. Everyone knows her." And then he asked, "Is Sophie home?"**

"**Oh sure, she's right at my feet sleeping."**

"**I'll bet she's sleeping, being a hero is a tough job. I'll let you know what the reporters want."**

_**Chapter 2 The Hospital Ball is up next**_


	2. Chapter 2 Hospital Ball

**Cheers The Malones**

**Chapter 2**

**Hospital Ball**

** "No really, we only need a picture of Sophie with the children and maybe a statement from you. We already have the story written for Sunday's paper."**

** "How is that possible? You haven't interviewed us yet."**

** "We got calls from people after the news video aired and they all wanted to share a story about Sophie. She's a remarkable dog and we thought the real story was about how others viewed her, not just how your family views her. We'll be running the story in Sunday's Family Section."**

** After photos were shot of Sophie and the children the newspaper photographer said, "You sure have cute kids Mr. and Mrs. Malone."**

** "Thanks Charlie, said Sam, "We think we'll keep 'em'." Maura and Joey beamed at their dad.**

** "Diane, I'm going to take the kids with me to Cheers for a while. They want to go and I don't have much work to do today. What time do we leave for the ball tonight, Cinderella?"**

** Diane laughed and said, "As soon as you bring me my glass slipper. Seriously, cocktails at 5:30, dinner at 6:30 so we can be there any time in between."**

** "Okay princess, time to go," said Sam as he watched Maura put the finished touches on tying her shoe.**

** "Daddy, if I'm a princess does that mean mommy is a queen?"**

** "You bet it does and it means I'm a king," Sam said.**

** Diane hopped into the conversation, "Actually Sam, did you know that a queen's husband isn't necessarily a king but a king's wife is always a queen." She laughed and said, "Rules of royalty you know. But yes Maura, your daddy is a king."**

** "A magnificent pagan king," said Sam.**

** "Oh Sam, stop that. Little ears shouldn't hear those things, even if they are true," she smiled and said.**

** "By the way Queenie, thanks for the ice cream social we had last night. It was fun," said Sam.**

** "You guys had ice cream last night," said Joey, "How come we didn't get any?"**

** "Son, you can have all the ice cream you want when you're older," Sam said as he smiled at Diane.**

** "Sam Malone, you are incorrigible. Stop that," laughed Diane as she kissed them all goodbye.**

** As usual, at Cheers, the children had a good time. Sophie had joined them and seemed impervious to all of the praise heaped on her for her heroism. She took her place in front of Sam's office after wandering from customer to customer to greet them. Sam took the teasing from Norm, Cliff, and Carla about the Hospital gala good naturedly. Woody thought it was "neat" that he was going and told Sam to say hello to his in-laws as Sam was leaving the bar.**

** Sam handed the car keys to the valet parking attendant and opened the car door for Diane. After an afternoon of Diane's hair and nail procedures, dressing in their finest, and giving instructions to the babysitter they had arrived at the Hospital Charity Ball. Sam stood staring at Diane as she emerged from the car. **

** "Sam, what are you staring at?" she said.**

** Almost with embarrassment in his voice he replied, "You are jaw droppingly beautiful tonight." **

** Diane smiled at him saying, "Thank you Sam. You look scrumptious too, but then again, you always do. At least to me you do."**

** Sam and Diane entered the ball. Sam noticed that heads turned in their direction when they walked into the room but Diane was oblivious. She and Sam warmly greeted their friends, Anna and Jim, and Janet and Michael and they walked together to their dinner table after ordering a cocktail. **

** Janet said to Diane, "Don't look over your shoulder but that awful newspaper society columnist has been eyeing you and Sam since you walked in the door. He's a mean one. He rarely writes anything nice about anyone. Be careful what you say."**

"**Oh Janet, he wouldn't want to write about us. There are plenty of people who are infinitely more important than we are at this event. Don't worry about him. Let's just enjoy."**

"**Okay but be careful. He's written some nasty things about me a few times in his column. Readers love the column and I don't want to see you end up being the brunt of his jokes."**

**Diane smiled at Janet and said, "Thanks for having my back."**

"**Any time my friend," said Janet.**

**Taking a break from dancing, Sam left Diane at the dinner table to get a Baileys on the rocks for her. A gentleman walked over to their table and introduced himself to her. He was impeccably dressed in a tux and emitted an air of snobbery, but was pleasant.**

"**Mrs. Malone, my name is Sidney Underhill and I just want to tell you that you look lovely tonight."**

"**Ah," said Diane, "The famous Sidney Underhill newspaper columnist. Can you join us? My husband just went to get me a drink and thank you for your kind words. Every woman loves to hear that."**

**Sam walked over to the table, drink in hand, and set it down on the table.**

"**Sam, I'd like you to meet Sidney Underhill. Sidney, this is my husband, Sam Malone."**

**Sidney shook Sam's hand and said, "Nice to meet you Sam. Are you enjoying the Ball?"**

"**To be honest Sidney," said Sam, "I usually hate these things but this one has been okay. On a scale of one to ten I'd give it about a six."**

"**Sam, I know exactly what you mean. I go to a lot of these parties and there never seems to be a scarcity of boors at them," laughed Sidney, "at least at this one the food is good." Sam said nothing but he smiled at Sidney's comment.**

** As the three sat chatting at the table a server from the catering company approached the table and said to Diane, "Excuse me, but are you Diane Chambers?"**

**Diane turned her head and said, "Why yes I am, or was. Can I help you?" she smiled.**

"**You may not remember me but I knew you about fifteen years ago and I've tried to find you since that time," said the server, "I am Estelle Reyes."**

"**Estelle, I certainly do remember you," Diane said as she stood to give her a hug, "How is your son, Edgar?" **

"**My Edgar is right over there. He works for the caterer too when he can. He's in his fourth year of college now, thanks to you. He has applied for medical school."**

**Diane looked over at smiling Edgar and waved. "He certainly is handsome Estelle. He always was."**

"**The reason I tried to find you was to thank you for helping Edgar with his homework, for bringing my family food when we needed it. Most of all," she said with a crack in her voice, "for buying me a dress for my husband's funeral. I tried to find you to thank you but your neighbors said you had moved away. I felt so bad."**

**Sam and Sidney looked on as Diane and Estelle talked. Janet and Michael walked to the table as did Anna and Jim. A catering supervisor walked up to Estelle and rudely told her that she was not to fraternize with guests. Estelle blushed and said, "Diane, I'm so happy that I finally got to thank you." The supervisor again told her to leave and Estelle turned to leave.**

**Watching this Sam stood up from the table and quietly asked the supervisor if he could talk to him. They talked for a minute and the supervisor left angrily while Sam returned to the table.**

"**Diane, I'm a little afraid I might lose my job over this. That man is not a nice boss."**

"**Estelle, trust me on this," said Sam, "There is no way you will lose your job and if he gives you any trouble please call Diane, or me."**

"**How can you be sure Sam?" said Estelle.**

"**Estelle, what is the name of the catering company you work for?"**

"**(MFC Catering ). Malone Fine Cuisine is the parent company," she said.**

"**Estelle, guess what Diane's married name is and guess who her husband is," smiled Sam.**

_**Next and final chapter will be the newspaper article.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cheers The Malones**

**Newspaper**

**Chapter 3**

** "Daddy, read me the part about Sophie saving the lady again," said Joey, " I love that part."**

** Boston Globe Sunday October 24, 1999**

…_**Mrs. Edna O'Rourke contacted the newspaper and identified the dog as the dog who probably saved her neighbor's life. Last winter O'Rourke and her husband were sitting down to breakfast when a dog started barking. "I didn't think much of the barking at first," said O'Rourke, "but after it continued, I began to get annoyed. I looked out of my door and saw my neighbor lying on the ground with a dog sitting next to her, barking. I quickly called an ambulance for her. The temperature outside was below zero and I think she had been laying there for a while." O'Rourke went on to comment that the dog walked away as soon as the neighbor was placed in the ambulance.**_

**Sam and the children were sitting on the couch in the family room reading the newspaper while Diane was preparing breakfast. The paper had a large picture of Sophie and the children and captured the headlines: **

**LOCAL CANINE SPREADS GOODWILL IN NEIGHBORHOOD**

** "My favorite part of the story," said Diane, "is the story about the policeman who knows there is a leash law in Boston but after watching Sophie in action all these years, he can't bring himself to report her."**

** "Here's the one I like," said Sam:**

** … **_**Local workers at St. Elizabeth Nursing Home emailed the identity of the dog, Sophie, who captured hearts in Boston on Friday by protecting an eighteen month old child from entering a heavily traveled street. Workers claim that Sophie has been a regular visitor to the nursing home for years. She comes and sits with the residents for hours at a time. They all know and love her and often have dog treats waiting for her when she comes…**_

**Sam continued, "I had no idea she was doing this on her walks around the neighborhood. She's almost human, that we already know."**

** As Sam was sitting on the couch with the children, the phone rang. Sam looked at the caller ID and laughingly said, "Diane. It's Janet. She probably wants to gossip about the party last night."**

** Diane smiled at Sam and picked up the telephone, "Hi Janet," she immediately said, "You're calling early today."**

** "Diane, have you read today's paper?"**

** "Of course, wasn't that a wonderful story about Sophie? We had no idea the things she was up to."**

** Janet continued, "Story about Sophie? What are you talking about? I'm talking about Sidney Underhill's column on the society page, not a dog story."**

** "Oh dear," said Diane, "Should I be afraid to look?"**

** "Go read it and call me back, ASAP," directed Janet.**

**Diane asked Sam to find Sidney's article in the paper and read it to her while she made breakfast. "Scan it first so the children don't have to hear terrible things written about their parents," she laughed.**

** "Here it is. It's not a long one about Boston's most extravagant party but there is a picture of us dancing," said Sam, "Good picture too."**

**NOT MY USUAL SUNDAY MORNING BLAST ABOUT BOSTON SOCIETY EVENTS**

**By Sidney Underhill**

_**Sorry readers. I know you expected today's column to mock some of Boston's elite. I gave you a head's up last week about my upcoming attendance at one of Boston's most notoriously snobbish events, The Annual Hospital Charity Ball held last evening at The Ritz-Carlton Hotel. Normally I pitch and poke some fun at the attendees of these functions but in all honesty, this time, I just can't do that. **_

_** There were the normal sycophants present- you know the type- they gush over each other and ignore others they deem inferior while pretending to be charitable. They were there but didn't stand out to me as much. The couple that drew my undivided attention, and equal respect, was Mr. and Mrs. Sam Malone. Upon arriving at the event it was clearly evident to me that these two were not present for their own aggrandizement. They strolled into the event laughing and holding hands not looking around to see who was watching them enter. **_

_** I will admit to you readers, I was looking to target them for my usual rant/mockery so I purposely invited myself to their table. Mrs. Malone- Diane henceforth- invited me to join them (that never happens to me) and then she acknowledged that I was THE Sidney Underhill of newspaper fame (most people pretend I don't exist). I met Mr. Malone- Sam also henceforth- and found him to be a genuinely sincere and friendly chap, even a little cynical when it comes to society parties and he is a great dancer…**_

**The article went on to state the interaction that Diane and Sam had with Estelle Reyes and their overwhelming kindness to her, Diane's kindness in the past and their kindness last night. Sidney portrayed Diane as beautiful, brilliant, and kind and Sam as a gallant, successful, and supportive husband. He closed his column by stating:**

_**If money bought class, the Malones would surely be the richest people in all of Boston. They are undoubtedly the classiest.**_

** "Oh God Sam, I'm so embarrassed, not just for myself but for Estelle. She shouldn't have to read this. It was a private moment between us."**

** Sam stood up and walked to Diane pulling her into an embrace. "Relax Honey. It was meant to be a nice tribute to you. Estelle and I just came along for the ride," said Sam, "You're worrying too much. Take a cue from Sophie. She has a full page about her and she's content to lie around on the floor and have us pet her."**

** "I know I know. I should thank Sidney but you know how I hate the attention I get for doing what should be done. I suppose I'd be a lot more concerned if his column was nasty, especially about you," Diane laughed.**

** "That would be impossible," said Sam. **

** Diane returned Janet's call before they sat down to breakfast. Janet was able to point out to Diane that, in fact, Sidney was praising her and Sam and, at the same time, criticizing Boston Society. Brilliant and satirical piece of work. She also told Diane that she should be proud of herself. She earned the respect she was given and to enjoy it. Diane thanked Janet for the support.**

** "Mommy, I'm hungry," said Joey, "Daddy, are you through hugging her yet?"**

** "Mommy," said Maura, "I liked Sophie's story better. Daddy, read me that part about Sophie and the little baby again please."**

** "Sidney should see the classy Mrs. Malone now. Humbled by two five year olds," laughed Sam, "Life goes on. **

"**And by the way," Sam whispered in her ear, "do we still have that peppermint ice cream. I could go for some of that tonight."**

"**Sorry Sam, it's gone but I did pick up some strawberry swirl. Do you like strawberry or would you rather wait until I can get more peppermint?"**

" **Strawberry it is then."**


End file.
